


Dude

by Heavenlea6292



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6 Word Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenlea6292/pseuds/Heavenlea6292
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They only ever needed one word to communicate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed.   
"Dude," Stiles replied.


End file.
